


Whole Lotta Shakin Goin On

by stylesforstiles, TrynaGetStylinson



Series: Take Me Home Tour [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-18 10:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesforstiles/pseuds/stylesforstiles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrynaGetStylinson/pseuds/TrynaGetStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis get a little time away to themselves on the bus, while everyone else is around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whole Lotta Shakin Goin On

Louis knew that it was risky. It was the middle of the day. There were fans milling about. But sometimes Louis didn’t give a fuck about ‘the rules’. He had made sure the boys and their visiting friends were occupied, and advised Paul that he and Harry were going to need the bus for a bit to talk. Paul of course went over all the reasons why they can’t and why they shouldn’t but Louis pulled the ‘it’s for our relationship’ card, knowing that Paul wouldn’t physically be able to say no to that.

He got the okay and their time limit and now all Louis needed was Harry, as he was the important part of this equation after all. He went to the very back lounge and plopped himself down on the ridiculous bed that was in the middle of the bus, pulling off his shirt and shorts, so that he was stripped down to only his boxer briefs. He already had a light sheen of perspiration on him due to the insane humidity they’ve been suffering, and was very much ready to work up an even better sweat.

He pulled out his phone to send Harry a message letting him know he was waiting on the bus for him, and threw it to the side after, linking his fingers together across his stomach, tapping out an absent rhythm. He hummed quietly and strained to listen as the door creaked opened from aways down the hall. It slammed shut and he could hear the muffled footsteps of Harry’s driving moccasin’s across the floor as he made his way to the back. He popped his head through the door, looking more than a bit confused.

“Hello Harry” Louis drawled.

Harry stepped into the room, closing the curtain out of habit, running a hand through his sweaty fringe.

“Hello yourself Lou. What’s up, you wanted to talk? Is everything okay?”

Louis smirked, patting beside him indicating for Harry to come and sit there “Of course luv, why wouldn’t it be?”

Harry took two hesitant steps towards the bed “Umm well, we’re not really supposed to be in here, so I figured it must be something important”

Louis glanced at the clock, watching their precious minutes tick away, while Harry dumbly played hard to get.

“Harry”

“Yes Lou”

“Strip and get on the fucking bed”

Well that was certainly Harry’s cue. He quickly shed his clothing,scrambled up and crawled into Louis’ lap. He pouted his lips out, splaying his hands so he could fit his fingers into the slots of Louis’ ribs.

“Seriously, are you mad at me or something?”

Louis reached up a hand to stroke his cheek “M’not mad at you baby, never. But I do think we have some time for a little game”

Harry raised a questioning eyebrow “What kind of game? Lou…you know we can’t do whatever you’re thinking…”

Harry’s breath caught in his throat went he heard the click and felt the cool metal on his wrist. He darted his eyes up at Louis, all reservations about what they can and can’t do thrown out the window.

“Holy shit...where did you get these”

Louis twisted Harry’s other arm around his back, securing the other half of the handcuff around it. He slid his fingers through the hair at the back of Harry’s head and gave a little tug, pulling his head back to expose his neck. He slid one of those little vampire teeth he knew Harry loved so much along the bead of sweat that was about to drip down his neck.

“I have my resources. You’re such a fucking little tease aren’t you Harry, always taking pictures with the coppers wherever we go. Do you have a kink that you’re not telling me about baby? You want to be fucked by a big, burly man is that it?”

Harry whined in the back of his throat, unable to do anything accept grind up against Louis’ stomach..

“N-no Lou, course not. Only you…only want you to fuck me”

Louis ran his thumb along Harry’s plump bottom lip, already wet from him licking it repeatedly and biting at his lips. Louis slowly pushed two fingers into his mouth, Harry’s tongue greedily wrapping around them.

“See that’s why I have to tie you up Harry. You’re such a little slut for it, so fucking needy you even suck on my fingers like it’s my cock”

Harry moaned around his fingers “Mmmm yah Lou, want it…wish you could fuck me on that stage, you look so fucking hot up there”

Louis abruptly pulled his fingers out, clasping them firmly around Harry’s chin “That’s all I ever think about up there. Now, on your knees Haz, let’s go”

"You  _really_  can't be serious," Harry giggled, sliding off the bed onto the carpeted floor.

"Oh, I really, really can. Get my dick out. Suck me off"

Harry glanced at Louis's crotch. "Come on," he murmured. "Not here, we’ll get in trouble"

"You know you're gonna do it. So do it  _good_ , yeah? Suck me and make me really  _feel_  it. When I’m done with you the whole bus will be shaking"

"If you can't feel it, there's something the matter with  _you_ , not me." Harry slid Lou’s briefs down with his teeth to get his cock out. With a quick look up at his face, Harry sunk down, his mouth opening up nice and wide as he swallowed Louis down, nearly taking him in all at once. Louis hissed, braced one foot on Harry’s thigh for leverage, getting Harry to take him deeper.

"That's it, Haz, do it,  _do it_ , c'mon..." Harry answered him with a hot, noisy swallow, his throat working hard around the head of Louis's cock.

Harry tugged hard at his cuffs, making the metal dig into his wrists, spit and pre-come leaking out of his mouth, gagging himself on Louis’s cock.  Louis pulled himself out of Harry’s warm mouth and gripped him by his chin.

“Up Haz, turn over c’mon”

Louis swatted Harry hard on that pert little bum and grinned wickedly at the loud moan that ripped from his mouth. He traced his fingers around the glowing red handprint and smirked a bit to himself. “You like being spanked don’t you, Harold,” Louis murmured as he reached around to tease Harry with the light brush of knuckles on the underside of his cock.

Harry whined and spread his knees on the floor so that he could rock up against Louis’s hand. A dark flush of blood colored in his cheeks and he looked so happy to be there at Louis’s mercy that it’s obvious what he wanted to happen next.

“Do you want me to spank you Haz?”

Harry nodded frantically, whipping his hair back and forth as he gave Louis a desperate look. When Louis’s hand came down on Harry’s arse, the sound of it echoed through the bus. Harry jerked against the handcuffs and moaned as loudly as Louis thought was possible. He rocked back into every one of Louis’s hard spanks as his brain slowly turned to mush.

“Do you want more,” Louis asked as he pat Harry’s back with slow strokes of his hand. He could feel his boyfriend shudder underneath his fingers as he tried to speak. Louis pulled away from Harry’s straining, needy body and moved just out of arms reach. He listened to Harry’s soft breaths as a satisfied smirk twisted his lips.

 “Let me out of the cuffs, Lou” Harry pleaded. His eyes were dark and his lips were slicked with a gloss of saliva. “I want to touch you” He pulled at the cuffs hard enough to hurt his wrists and pouted up at the smirking boy above him.

“Ah ah, Harry, that’s not what I have planned for your little arse this afternoon” Louis laughed and then made a slurping sound behind Harry’s back.

“You’re not going to-” Harry cut himself off and turned around to look at Louis. Louis’s eyes were serious and dark with so much  _intent_  that it was damn near impossible for Harry to look away.

Louis’s fingers returned to Harry’s arse, warm digits stroked over the slightly bruised skin there before digging in and making Harry cry out as his hips jerked. He moaned a few seconds later as sharp teeth sunk into his skin and fire lit up in his veins.

A cool tongue bathed the bite mark a few seconds later and Harry sighed and relaxed at the feeling of Louis licking away the sting. He wasn’t quite as relaxed though, when that same tongue circled the pucker of his entrance.

Harry mewled and raised his arse as high as he could without unbalancing himself. He moaned Louis’s name shamelessly as he felt the boy’s tongue lick around his arsehole before it slowly pushed inside. His eyes rolled wildly in his head and he shook and struggled and made no attempt at hiding just how badly he wanted this, of how badly he wanted Louis to open him up with that clever little tongue.

Louis’s tongue slid out of Harry’s body with a soft slurping noise. He licked his way down to Harry’s balls and tongued him there too for one brief moment before returning his attention to the younger boy’s cleft. He groaned against Harry’s skin, and licked a stripe clean over that clenching little hole.

“Ooh...Fuck, LOU” Harry cooed as he worked his ass back onto Louis’s tongue. He felt the boy’s calloused hands brush over his sensitive skin and then spread him wide open until it was almost painful. He could feel Louis’s fingers stroking over his arsehole, the tips of them dipped in briefly as the older boy licked him open and made him _beg_  in a broken string of words.

“F- fingers Lou, I need em come on,” he pleaded.

After one last  _dirty_  kiss, Louis pulled back and licked his lips. He sat back on his haunches and presses the heel of his hand into his crotch to try and keep himself from losing control. He watched Harry twist and yank hard against the cuffs as he cursed and whined and nearly dislocated his wrists because of how hard he was trying to get free.

The second that Louis unlocked the cuffs, Harry was on him, long arms wrapping tightly around his neck as he kissed his lover hungrily. “You’re going to fuck me now,” he growled against Louis’s mouth as he dug his nails his shoulder now. “No more making me wait”

Harry wasn't having any more of that.

Louis may be older, but Harry has 3 inches and a ridiculous amount of core strength in him. It’s nothing at all for him to pin Lou to the floor and hold him there with one hand on his neck like he knows Louis secretly likes. Louis laughed flipped Harry back over faster than Harry could register what was happening.

“If you want me to fuck you,” Louis snarled as he pressed down on Harry’s own throat with just enough force to make his eyes roll back in his head before he pulled his hand away. “Then you’re going to have to behave. I have things that I want to do to you and I can’t do any of them if you insist on squirming around all over the floor Harry. We don’t have a lot of time left” He ducked his head and pressed a kiss to Harry’s mouth that had him moaning in seconds. When Louis broke the kiss, he licked his lips and smirked. “I can always put the cuffs back on...”

Harry shook his head. “Please don’t,” he pleaded. “Sh-shit. I’ll stop” He went limp against the carpet, hands serving as a cradle for his head as he tried to stay as still as possible.

Louis rewarded him by curling one hand around Harry’s blood-filled cock and stroked him slowly from base to tip. He caught Harry’s moans in his mouth and made them louder with a single pass of his thumb over the leaking tip. “Be patient, Harold,” he ordered before retaking his place between Harry’s spread legs and cupped one firm cheek in one of his hands. He reached for the lube with the other and then pressed a finger inside slowly, opening the younger boy up carefully with long thrusts.

When he crooked his finger the way he knows Harry likes, Harry  _wailed_  and clenched tightly around it.

Louis bared his teeth and then snarled, “Don’t you  _dare_  come without my permission” He didn’t pause so that Harry can catch his breath. Instead, he drizzled more lube up and down Harry’s balls and below and added another finger.

Harry kissed Louis deeply, hungrily, and wound one long leg around his lover’s waist to use as an anchor of sorts. His eyes were dark with desire but waves of happiness were practically pouring from his body.

“Are you going to fuck me now,” he smiled as he pressed his fingers into Louis’s biceps over the stag and heart tattooed there.

Louis’s smile was truly wicked as he moved the leg that Harry had wrapped around his waist to rest on one broad shoulder. He shifted his hips and Harry gasped at the feel of Louis’s cockhead pressing against his arsehole, teasing him but not entering just yet.

His head lolled on his shoulder as every single cell in his body cried out for Louis to fuck him open. He briefly registered the feel of sharp teeth sinking into his throat, marking him mercilessly before the shove of Louis’s cock whited everything out.

There were tears on his face, Harry realized as he clung to Louis’s broad shoulders and tried to remember how to breathe. His nails dug into the tanned skin at the nape of Louis’s neck and he could feel a shudder work through the older man’s body as his hips snapped roughly against his backside.

Louis fucked as though he was made for it. He drove into Harry’s body as hard as he could without hurting him and managed to keep a haughty smirk on his face the entire time.

Just when Harry thought that he couldn’t handle any more pleasure, he felt Louis’s tiny hand close tightly around his cock and _squeeze_. The orgasm was practically ripped from his body, that’s how amazing it felt as pleasure and pain came together and his mind and vision completely were wiped out. He barely even noticed Louis’s guttural groan as heat and wetness filled his body, so caught up in his own orgasm. He felt good. After all the bullshit going on, this is exactly what they both needed.

After a quick shower and clean up they stumbled out of the bus a couple minutes later, once again meeting a slighty amused, slightly embarassed, slightly disapproving Niall.

"You know there's a rumor on Twitter about a bus shaking and a curly haired lad and a blue eyed lad nowhere to be found. But you guys wouldn't happen to know anything about that yah?"

Harry flushed, frantically whipping his phone out of his jeans, while Louis shook his head, patting Niall on the back with a wild grin on his face.

"Haven't a clue Nialler"

 


End file.
